Chances
by GePotter
Summary: O que pode ser uma segunda chance para uns é a primeira chance para outros. "É isso que fazemos por quem amamos". Situado depois de Budapeste e antes de The Avengers. Para Ruby e Gi.


**Hey, essa é a primeira M que eu escrevo ficou sentimental (Tahereh Mafi é a culpada), mas acho que vão gostar. Situado em algum lugar depois de Budapeste e antes de The Avengers.**

**Dedicada à Ruby e aos pés gelados da minha irmã, eles desencadearam toda essa loucura.**

**P.S.: Eu revi esse texto umas mil vezes, se tiver algum erro peço perdão.**

* * *

**POV Clint Barton**

Duas semanas sem contato nenhum entre nós, o maior período de tempo em que eu não soube onde ela estava, com quem estava, se estava ferida, se precisava de ajuda, se estava sozinha. Mandar Natasha para a Rússia sozinha nunca tinha sido uma boa ideia depois do que aconteceu em Budapeste, Fury estaria com seus dias contados se ela voltasse pra mim menos perfeita do que partiu para a missão.

O mais estranho disso tudo é que nem somos romanticamente comprometidos, quer dizer, na minha cabeça sim e sem dúvida eu era a pessoa que mais a conhecia, mas não havia nada oficial a não ser o quanto eu sentia sua falta e importunava toda a S.H.I.E.L.D quanto ela não estava aqui. Para remediar isso Fury sempre nos mandava juntos, mas dessa vez, devido a um pequeno problema no ombro ela teve que ir sozinha, eu bem que quis fugir do hospital e ir com ela, mas Natasha Romanoff era esperta e partiu sem me dar tchau na calada da noite quando os meus medicamentos me deixaram fora de orbita. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela seria culpa minha, não importava o que Phill ou o imbecil do Fury dissessem, ela sabia se cuidar sim, mas os seus fantasmas poderiam ser bem reais e estariam bem armados.

Definir meus sentimentos por ela era algo bem difícil de fazer, desde que eu lhe dei uma segunda chance, há muitos anos atrás, venho tentando entender o que me deu para fazer isso, até hoje a resposta para a pergunta que ela mesma me tinha feito um milhão de vezes era incerta. Me lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que a conheci, os arranhões no rosto bonito, o lábio naturalmente vermelho com resquícios de sangue e o olhar perdido de uma menina que via a morte chegar e não tinha a quem recorrer. Aquilo me desarmou, num impulso louco eu quis ser a pessoa a quem ela poderia recorrer, eu queria salvá-la de todos os que queriam machucá-la, queria espantar seus fantasmas e velar seu sono, queria vê-la desarmada e com um sorriso no rosto. Nunca fui capaz de definir essa sensação, e com o tempo só piorou.

Depois de algumas missões bem sucedidas o perigo aumentou e eu a vi sangrar e segurar as lágrimas de dor, aquilo me machucava mais do que qualquer tiro ou contusão. Na primeira vez que a dor baixou a guarda dela, o suficiente para que o sofrimento aparecesse em seu rosto, um animal feroz surgiu dentro de mim e eu matei o responsável pela dor dela sem dó nem piedade, passei dias ao seu lado vendo a sua recuperação, sempre nas sombras, sempre esperando. Meu instinto protetor para com ela chegou ao ponto de eu me jogar na frente de uma faca arremessada diretamente para o seu coração, felizmente sofri só um arranhão, mas foi o suficiente para que eu colocasse esses sentimentos conflitantes numa balança e visse que a racionalidade estava me deixando por completo. Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Minha revelação foi tanta que passei uma semana trancado no meu dormitório quando deveria estar de férias em algum lugar do mundo. Quando ela voltou da missão com Tony Stark eu percebi que a conhecia melhor do que conhecia a mim mesmo. Sobrancelhas franzidas mostravam que ela estava incerta sobre alguma coisa, roer a unha do dedo mindinho significava apreensão, ela tendia a me ligar quando seus pesadelos eram fortes demais para que ela suportasse sozinha, mesmo dando a entender que ela não ligava seus cabelos estavam sempre arrumados e o mesmo batom cereja estava presente em seus lábios fartos depois de uma luta ou de um treino, ela cheirava a morangos quando não estava em uma missão ("um perfume pode ser a diferença entre estar viva ou morta, Clint"), ela nunca usava botas que tivessem cadarços por medo de tropeçar e cair no meio de uma fuga ou uma luta. Tudo era planejado, e eu sabia sua rotina, seus hábitos e conhecia todas as suas peças de roupa.

Uma mensagem de Phill me tira das minhas divagações. "Natasha chegou. Venha para a enfermaria rápido. Ela precisa de sangue". Por alguns segundos eu fiquei sem ação, ela se feriu, ela nunca se fere, ela nunca precisa de sangue, ela nunca fica tanto tempo sem dar sinal de vida, ela nunca... Ela precisa de mim, sai correndo deixando a porta aberta e alguns dos meus poucos pertences no chão. O caminho entre os alojamentos e a enfermaria que é feito em minutos parece demorar horas e sem dúvida o elevador teve a velocidade reduzida, preciso chegar até ela, preciso me garantir que ela vai ficar bem, preciso me garantir que não vou perdê-la, que não cheguei tarde demais, Tasha precisa de mim. Quando as portas abrem saio correndo mais uma vez até chegar ao fim do corredor onde Phill Coulson e Nick Fury me esperam, e antes mesmo que eu abra a porta que me separa dela a chutes, Phill me segura.

\- Calma Barton, você precisa manter a calma.

\- Calma uma ova Coulson, como ela está?

\- A agente Romanoff marcou você como fonte de sangue, preciso saber se você comeu hoje e se está disposto a fazer uma transfusão de emergência.

\- Não comi hoje, mas isso não importa, me leve logo pra dentro.

Fury, bufou.

\- Vamos Phill, não separe mais o casalzinho.

\- Não somos um casal seu grande imbecil – de repente minha raiva despertou – porque não me disse que ela precisava de ajuda? Porque não me mandou para resgatá-la?

\- Porque você se mataria por ela agente Barton.

\- Claro que sim, somos parceiros.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto cheio de cicatrizes de Fury, ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a raiva tomou outras proporções e eu lhe acertei o rosto com um soco e sem pensar duas vezes abri a porta de vidro. Fury poderia esperar, Tasha precisa de mim.

Nada do que eu tenha pensado antes de entrar na sala me prepararia para ver a minha Natasha pálida como um cadáver ligada a todo tipo de fio e tubo. Dois médicos trabalhavam com bolsas de soro e pude notar que uma enfermeira fazia uma sutura no ombro dela.

\- Como ela está? – minha voz saiu mais trémula do que eu achava que sairia, mas quem está ligando pra isso, ela está tão pálida.

\- Precisa de sangue, o senhor é o agente Barton? – somente concordei com a cabeça me aproximando mais da cama – o tipo sanguíneo de vocês é bem difícil de encontrar, a agente Romanoff tem sorte de tê-lo por perto. Pronto para a transfusão?

\- Claro.

Sentei-me na poltrona reclinável que estava ao lado da cama dela enquanto a enfermeira fazia os procedimentos necessários, quando ligaram o tubo com o meu sangue a ela pude respirar profundamente pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Ela ficaria bem enquanto eu pudesse cuidar dela.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor? – a enfermeira perguntou.

\- De algo pra comer, não tenho me alimentado direito desde que ela partiu para a missão na Rússia e essa transfusão não pode me impedir de cuidar dela depois.

\- A agente Romanoff deve ser muito importante para o senhor – ela sorriu e saiu para o refeitório, me deixando avaliar o estado da minha vizinha de leito com mais cuidado.

Natasha tinha muitas escoriações pelo rosto e pelos braços, ainda não era possível ver alguma mudança na sua cor. O ferimento no ombro, provocado por alguma coisa que eu preferia nem saber, estava firmemente enrolado e parecia ser pequeno, mas se ela precisou de sangue deveria ser fundo. A enfermeira ainda não tinha voltado quando comecei a sentir cansaço, minhas pálpebras se fecharam sem minha autorização e a última coisa que me lembro de ter visto antes de apagar foi a cor do rosto de Natasha voltando ao normal.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Irritante e reconfortante.

Um cheeseburg e uma porção de frango frito, foi o que eu consegui depois de ter levado uma bronca do médico responsável por Natasha por ter se prontificado a fazer uma transfusão sem ter comido nada, consegui fazer com que ele não me expulsasse aceitando ser ligado a uma bolsa de soro e comer tudo que me trouxessem, eu realmente estava com fome.

Já estava ali há quase uma hora e nada dela acordar, a enfermeira falou que ela chegou com um gancho de açougue preso no ombro e coberta de sangue. A cena me deixou revoltado, como Fury sabia que ela havia sumido e não havia me falado nada? Eu poderia ter ido ajudá-la, poderia ter ido na missão de resgate que ele organizou sem me falar nada. Natasha precisou de mim, eu precisei dela, mas não me deixaram encontrá-la. Seria assim daqui pra frente? Fury nos manteria separados? Eu não podia permitir isso, nem que fosse preciso perder meu posto da linha de frente e ficar no apoio eu iria com ela, se fosse preciso me demitir que fosse feito. Ela não sairia do meu campo de visão de novo.

\- Clint? Porque você está na enfermaria? – música para os meus ouvidos, ela acordou! E estava corada, parecia ter acabado de acordar depois de uma noite bem preguiçosa, completamente adorável.

\- Aparentemente você não sabe se cuidar sozinha Tasha – apontei para o tubo que nos ligava e ela sorriu.

\- Bem que me senti mais devagar, deve ser o efeito Clint. – ela riu, mas fez uma careta de dor.

\- Você me deu um susto muito grande, não faça isso de novo – a carreta de dor permaneceu – está doendo muito?

\- Não mais do que doeu na hora – meu sangue gelou.

\- Quer falar sobre isso?

\- Quem sabe depois, ou talvez nunca – ela suspirou e fechou os olhos – me arrependi tanto de não ter te esperado.

Aquilo era novidade, Tasha nunca seria tão aberta. Meu celular apitou novamente, mensagem do Phill. "Agredir um superior causa suspensão de duas semanas, adivinha quem está de repouso por esse mesmo período de tempo? Me agradeça depois".

\- O que é tão alegre, Clint? – não percebi que estava sorrindo.

\- Parece que agredir um superior dá duas semanas de suspensão – meu sorriso se ampliou.

\- Você agrediu Fury? – ela estava divertida.

\- Um soco bem calibrado – ela sorriu ainda mais.

\- Vou querer saber por quê?

\- Acho que não, talvez depois – Tasha contrariada é mais adorável que Tasha sonolenta. Estou começando a parecer um idiota, ou talvez só tenha percebido agora.

\- Vou cobrar por essa informação agente Barton.

\- Eu também agente Romanoff.

Tasha fechou os olhos e por um segundo eu achei que ela tinha desmaiado, mas o bit continuava estável então deduzi que ela estava dormindo. Aproveitei sua inconsciência para admirá-la. Natasha é o tipo de mulher que inicia guerras, mas também as termina. O tipo de mulher que faz qualquer homem implorar por misericórdia, mas também implorar por contato físico. Depois de todos esses anos não sei como não enlouqueci e a agarrei no meio do corredor que divide nossos alojamentos. Os outros agentes sempre acharam que nós vivíamos sob um regime de "somente sexo", a verdade era que nunca nos beijamos, nem andamos de mãos dadas, nem sequer trocamos apertos de mão que durassem mais de 3 segundos.

As saídas esporádicas que eu mantinha com as mais variadas mulheres, que normalmente duravam somente uma noite e as vezes nem isso, começaram a rarear até que acabaram de vez. A única pessoa com quem eu tinha um compromisso era com ela. Cafés depois de horas de treino, bombons de chocolate com os mais variados recheios sempre que fosse preciso viajar, Tasha sempre gostou de chocolate, quando descobri isso resolvi que a manteria sempre abastecida, a primeira gaveta da minha cômoda era cheia de barras de chocolate e caixas de bombons esperando que eu as entregasse para ela.

\- O que você tanto pensa Clint? – deveria saber que ela não estava dormindo.

\- Coisas – suas sobrancelhas ruivas de uniram e uma ruga apareceu na sua testa.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Você não deveria estar descansando?

\- Não estou cansada.

\- Sem querer ofender, mas você parece um defunto Tasha.

Opa, eu nunca a tinha chamado de Tasha em voz alta.

\- Do que você me chamou? – ela nem parecia incomodada, estranho, muito estranho.

\- De Tasha.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque seu nome é grande e muito russo e eu tenho preguiça de fala-lo o tempo todo – encarei-a – isso é um problema?

\- É que eu nunca tive um apelido antes – ela parecia constrangida e envergonhada.

\- Suas bochechas estão coradas, isso nunca acontece.

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram Clint, muitas coisas.

\- Estarei sempre aqui se precisar falar delas.

Tasha somente assentiu fechando os olhos novamente, dessa vez ela dormiu e eu pude descansar um pouco mais.

* * *

\- Clint, eu posso me cuidar sozinha! – Tasha batia o pé teimosamente no corredor em frente ao seu alojamento, depois de 12 horas de acompanhamento na enfermaria deram alta a ela prescrevendo pelo menos uma semana de descanso e outra de cuidados redobrados, a briga agora era porque ela queria ficar sozinha no seu quarto.

\- Deixe de teimosia, você não consegue se manter de pé sem a minha ajuda quanto mais mexer o braço, tudo em você grita exaustão, me deixe ajudá-la.

Ela sabia que eu estava certo, mas nem por isso me deixaria ganhar essa, se ela pensava que eu desistir era melhor esquecer. Deixá-la sozinha mais uma vez era a última coisa que eu tinha em mente. Ela bufou e eu soube que tinha ganho a primeira batalha.

Abri a porta do seu quarto e me deparei com uma coisa muito estranha, atrás da porta havia um mural feito de embalagens de chocolate, os que eu havia dado a ela através dos anos. Seu rosto ficou da cor dos seus cabelos e eu resolvi não comentar nada, por enquanto.

Coloquei-a sobre uma poltrona e fui atrás de algo pra comer, como não encontrei nada resolvi que ia pegar no meu quarto, quando voltei para a sala a encontrei dormindo, a imagem era linda demais para ser esquecida, puxei meu celular do bolso e tirei uma foto, aquela ia se juntar as que eu havia conseguido tirar quando ela não estava olhando, e olhe que não eram poucas. Dirigi-me até seu quarto arrumei seus lençóis, voltei para a sala e a carreguei até a cama, arrumei seu travesseiro, apoiei seu ombro machucado tirei mais uma foto e fui até meu quarto pegar comida, se eu bem conhecia Tasha ela ia acordar faminta.

Aproveitei e peguei algumas almofadas, Natasha tinha o mínimo de utensílios domésticos possíveis e isso era bem frustrante na maioria do tempo. Sua cozinha tinha dois copos, dois pratas e alguns talheres, nada de panelas, como ela conseguia sobreviver? A resposta era simples, Tasha passava a maior parte do tempo longe do quarto, sempre no ginásio treinando ou comendo no refeitório. Sempre desconfiei que ela não sabia o que era um lar, não sabia como lidar com as pessoas, essa quase certeza sempre me transportava para aquela primeira noite, quando eu poupei sua vida, quando seus olhos cheios de medo me fizeram cair.

Voltei para o quarto do outro lado do corredor e comecei a preparar o jantar, a única coisa que sei fazer sem incendiar tudo, espaguete com almondegas. Estava tão concentrado cortando as pimentas que nem percebi que Tasha havia acordado e estava-me encarrando da porta do quarto.

\- Quer dizer que o Gavião sabe cozinhar? Conte-me mais – ela parecia melhor, mas se pensava que eu ia embora Natasha estava enganada, vi a careta de dor que ela fez ao se desencostar da parede.

\- Onde ainda dói?

\- Se eu disser que não sinto mais dor você vai embora?

\- Não, eu vejo suas caretas de dor Natasha.

\- Voltamos ao Natasha?

Ela parecia realmente incomodada com isso, o que quer que tenha acontecido na Rússia provocou mudanças muito fortes na personalidade da Viúva Negra, só o tempo diria se era bom ou ruim.

\- Quer que eu pegue a sua poltrona e coloque aqui na cozinha? – descansei a faca na bancada – Tasha.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, não foi um dos sorrisos contidos que ela distribuía normalmente, mas um sorriso de 32 dentes que me deixou paralisado por alguns segundos. Transportei a poltrona até perto do fogão onde eu podia manter um olho nela e outro nas almôndegas. Peguei as almofadas que eu havia trazido do meu quarto e fiz um apoio para o braço e para a cabeça dela. Com cuidado a coloquei na poltrona e voltei minha atenção às verduras.

\- Obrigada por ter me levado pra cama.

As palavras podiam ter duplo sentido, mas eu não me importava, ela estava bem.

\- Sempre.

Ela me observa atentamente enquanto o jantar fica pronto, devo admitir que estava começando a ficar incomodado com todas essas mudanças, mas agora pode ser a minha chance de contar tudo pra ela, isso se ela não me matar claro.

\- O jantar está pronto Srta. Romanoff – a mesa está posta e meu espaguete parece realmente bom, arrastei a mesa para perto da sua poltrona e puxo uma cadeira – se estiver ruim não fale nada, okay?

\- Sim senhor cheff – desde quando ela tem sotaque francês?

Algumas gafadas depois e ela quebrou o silêncio.

\- Não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem, quanto você quer para ser meu cozinheiro particular?

Nada, apenas você. Mas não era tão simples.

\- Só sei cozinhar isso, se não se incomodar com massa sou seu de graça – imbecil! Ela ainda é a Viúva Negra.

\- Não me importo, quando pode começar? – não brinque com fogo querida.

\- Bem, tenho duas semanas de folga, então pode ser hoje.

\- Ia sugerir a mesma coisa, já que eu também tenho duas semanas de folga.

Se tinha uma coisa em que Natasha era boa era em flertar, mas o tom que sua voz assumia nesses casos não era o que ela usava agora. Ela parecia mais Natasha que Viúva Negra, se é que isso fazia sentido. Terminado o jantar levei os pratos para a pia, ninguém se incomodaria em deixa-los esperando até o dia seguinte.

\- Então Tasha, cansada? Com dor? Precisa das minhas habilidades de enfermeiro ou somente uma massagem serve?

Ela parecia realmente pensar nas opções.

\- Primeiro, mon cher infirmière ("meu querido enfermeiro"), preciso dos meus analgésicos, segundo uma massagem seria bom – sua sobrancelha se arqueou – e por último você pode me por na cama e contar uma história para mim.

Ela não podia simplesmente resolver falar francês com toda essas insinuações e pedir que eu permaneça bem, já basta ter que escutá-la falando russo e usando aquele sotaque em todas as palavras?

\- Si vous le désirez mà cheri ("como desejar minha querida"). – ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando falei em francês também, dois podem jogar esse jogo Nat.

* * *

Nunca vou me cansar de vê-la dormindo, depois de muitos analgésicos Tasha resolveu suspender a massagem e me pediu para acomodá-la na cama, mais de 3 horas se haviam passado e eu ainda nem tinha decido onde ia tombar. O fato era, cada respiração dela me deixava extasiado, uma mistura de querer bem e manter segura, era incrível como um ser humano tão letal poderia ser tão adoravelmente lindo quando dormido.

Seus cabelos ruivos caiam sobre os olhos, seus lábios cor de cereja estavam entreabertos, o ritmo regular da sua respiração, tudo nela era cativante. Até mesmo as palavras desconexas que saiam dos seus lábios eram fascinantes, se Fury me visse agora me daria um pé na bunda, sem dúvida estar perdidamente apaixonado não era o certo para um agente, e eu concordava com ele, mas não podia evitar.

Percebi que havia algo errado quando suor começou a escorrer pela testa de Natasha, suas sobrancelhas se uniram, sua respiração começou a sair em arquejos e ela começou a se mover bruscamente, pontos vermelhos apareceram no seu ombro, mas por mais que eu a estivesse sacudindo seus ela não acordava.

\- Não, por favor, não – ela estava gritando agora – NÃO!

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos, e eu não conseguia acordá-la, ela estava sofrendo e eu não conseguia ajuda-la.

\- Natasha, Tasha, acorde, abra os olhos, eu estou aqui, por favor, abra os olhos.

Depois de um suspiro longo Natasha finalmente abriu os olhos. Ela não pensou duas vezes e se jogou em cima de mim me abraçando tão forte que eu não conseguia respirar.

\- Calma Tasha, estou aqui.

\- Eles queriam segredos Clint, eu não podia dar a eles, não podia, não podia.

\- Quem?

\- Os mafiosos que me machucaram, eles queriam segredos.

\- Calma, eles não farão mal a você agora – será que eu conseguia alguns dias de folga a mais? Praticar arco e flecha com alvos humanos em movimento é um ótimo exercício. O pensamento de homens sem rosto com uma flecha no meio da testa me alegrou por um momento, porém os soluços da mulher que eu amo ainda eram audíveis e cada vez mais fortes, tudo o que eu podia fazer era abraça-la e desejar que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Ainda havia algo errado, alguma coisa grudenta estava pregando minha camisa ao meu tronco, olhei para baixo e me deparei com um mar de sangue vertendo dos pontos machucados de Natasha.

\- Tasha, eu vou levar você ao banheiro tudo bem? – ela só assentiu e passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, permitindo que eu a içasse e a carregasse nos braços até a bancada do banheiro. Com muito cuidado desenrolei as ataduras, limpei os pontos com água e um pouco de álcool em gel, enrolando as ataduras em seguida. Natasha gemeu de dor algumas vezes, mas permaneceu firme, essa era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nela.

\- Como foi uma boa menina vai ganhar um doce – ela sorriu.

\- Vai ter bombom – eu assenti – Clint Barton, enquanto você tiver chocolate serei obrigada a te manter acorrentado a mim – estendi meus pulsos em rendição e ela os apertou com uma mão só – agora vá buscar meu chocolate!

\- Não quer que eu tire daí primeiro?

\- Eu posso esperar Clint, vá logo.

Bati continência e fui ao encontro do meu estoque secreto de bombons, a única dificuldade era escolher somente um deles. Natasha não tinha nenhum favorito então optei por um com recheio de caramelo, o meu preferido. Quando voltei ela estava no mesmo lugar lendo a embalagem do álcool em gel. Tirei a embalagem das suas mãos e coloquei o bombom em seu lugar. Ela olhou para o bombom e olhou para mim espantada.

\- Mas esse é o seu preferido – mas como raios ela sabia disso? Eu nunca tinha comido um chocolate na frente dela.

\- Como você sabe disso? – eu estava realmente curioso.

\- Bem, eu – Natasha Romanoff estava constrangida, nunca acreditei que viveria para ver esse dia – uma vez nós estávamos em Budapeste e tivemos uma folga, paramos numa loja de doces e você comprou um bombom com recheio de hortelã e outro de caramelo, você me deu o de hortelã e guardou o outro no bolso, mais tarde eu vi você comendo pedaço por pedaço bem devagar, comecei a prestar atenção e vi que você sempre comprava um de caramelo e comia escondido então deduzi que você gostasse muito desse sabor.

Eu deveria saber, nunca conseguiria esconder nada dela.

\- Aceite isso como um presente.

Ela ainda estava incerta, mas mesmo assim abriu o bombom e deu uma mordida. Essa era a razão pela qual eu dava chocolates a ela sempre que podia, a reação dela quando o chocolate chegava na boca era sensual. Na primeira mordida ela fechava os olhos e gemia, na segunda ela mastigava bem devagar, e na terceira ela deixava o chocolate derreter na língua, sempre três mordidas, sempre a mesma coisa, mas dessa vez não. A primeira mordida dela levou embora metade do bombom e ela simplesmente deixou derreter na língua, em seguida ela me ofereceu a outra metade.

\- É um presente Nat.

\- Se é meu posso dá-lo a quem quiser – ela ficava linda falando de boca cheia. Continuei negando, mas ela segurou meu queixo com força e abriu minha boca colocando o bombom dentro.

\- Você é teimosa hein?!

Ela somente sorriu e continuou a degustar a sua metade do bombom enquanto eu degustava a minha. Compartilhar aquele momento com ela era mais que especial. Mas ela estava cansada, já a tinha visto reprimir um bocejo várias vezes.

\- Vamos para cama Tasha, você está cansada.

\- Mas Clint, eu não quero dormir – ela fez um bico muito fofo e eu tive que rir, para uma mulher tão fatal ela era bem birrenta quando queria.

\- Nat, por favor.

\- Não quero sonhar de novo, por favor.

\- O que você quer fazer então?

\- Qualquer coisa que não seja dormir – ela estava testando a minha sanidade, como algum ser humano podia negar algo a ela? Agora eu sabia o que suas vítimas sentiam antes de morrer, e duvido que alguma delas percebeu o que estava por vir, Natasha não era chamada de Viúva Negra a toa.

\- Aqui tem televisão têm Nat, o que espera que façamos?

\- Bom ponto, primeiro me tire daqui – foi aí que a coisa toda começou a desmoronar, Nat, literalmente, se jogou em cima de mim, e eu, bem, eu a segurei perto demais. Perto demais, o sangue nas minhas veias começou a circular com velocidade, eu podia sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido. Aquela proximidade não ia dar certo, a segurei com cuidado e a levei para a sala, sentando-a na poltrona. Tasha permanecia calada, aquilo dificilmente era uma coisa boa. Eu precisava manter a calma.

\- O que quer fazer Nat?

\- Quero conversar.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre como eu me feri – por essa eu não esperava. Puxei uma cadeira e fiquei de frente para ela.

\- Estou escutando.

\- Eu fui à Rússia para desmontar uma máfia de tráfico de crianças, porém, quando cheguei lá e comecei a investigar um ex-agente da KGB, que também trabalhava para a máfia me reconheceu e reportou aos outros. Quando percebi que não teria saída mandei uma mensagem ao Fury pedindo reforço, mas antes que eles chegassem o ex-agente da KGB me encurralou, me sequestrou e me levou até um abatedouro – ela suspirou e, por extinto peguei a mão dela – ele queria saber segredos da S.H.I.E.L.D. e quanto eu me recusei a falar ele – pequenas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto – ele me pendurou num gancho pelo ombro – ela fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas caíram – foi a pior dor que eu senti na vida, Clint – Fury era um bastardo, deveria ter dado outro soco nele – e somente no dia seguinte minha ajuda chegou – ela abriu os olhos, toda a dor deles me feria também – eu fiquei a noite toda pendurada, Clint, achei que fosse morrer.

Nat desabou e eu a amparei. Vê-la daquele jeito fez meu sangue ferver, eu sabia que uma viagem de Nova Iorque até Moscou não levava tanto tempo se fosse feita de um jato, jato esse que a S.H.I.E.L.D. tinha no porta-aviões, o socorro dela deveria ter chegado mais rápido, eu deveria ter ligado para meus contatos na Rússia. Ela não deveria ter passado por tudo isso sozinha.

\- Eu achei que nunca mais veria você – tudo o que ela havia feito depois de chegar fazia sentido agora, se fosse eu no lugar dela a primeira coisa que eu faria seria agarrar ela no meio da enfermaria, na frente de todos.

\- Nunca mais vou deixar você ir à Rússia sozinha, nunca mais, e se você insistir eu irei te algemar.

\- Eu nunca mais vou voltar lá, eles que ensinem outro a falar russo.

\- Essa é a minha garota.

\- Você ainda me deve uma história Barton.

\- Só conto uma história se você prometer que vai dormir.

\- Só vou dormir se você prometer que estará lá.

\- Sempre, Nat, sempre.

* * *

Depois de devidamente instalada, comigo ao seu lado, Nat subiu o cobertor até cobrir o nariz e falou numa voz bem infantil.

\- Estou pronta pra dormir tio.

\- Você deve saber que não sou muito mais velho que você.

\- Перестает быть скучным Бартон ("Deixa de ser chato Barton").

\- Adoro quando você fala meu nome em russo.

\- Como você sabia que era seu nome?

\- Eu sei falar um pouco de russo também.

\- Prove.

\- Пора спать ребенка ("Está na hora das crianças dormirem").

\- Я не ребенок ("Eu não sou uma criança").

\- Tenho minhas dúvidas.

\- Comece logo essa história imbecil.

\- Certo – me acomodei ao lado dela – era uma vez um homem muito mal que tinha o rosto cheio de cicatrizes, ele também tinha um olho a menos. Ele era o chefe da guarda do rei e a função dele era proteger a princesa, mas um dia a princesa viajou e sofreu um acidente, mas como o homem era um bundão não levou a ajuda até ela rápido. Quando o guarda da princesa soube disso ficou com muita raiva do homem mal e bateu nele. O guarda ficou preso por duas semanas e só depois pode voltar a proteger a princesa.

\- Eu não sou uma princesa Barton – Natasha estava realmente chateada.

\- Quem falou que era você?

\- Eu não preciso de proteção, eu sou uma adulta que já matou dezenas de pessoas.

\- Que droga Natasha, eu me preocupo com você, sempre me preocupei, você não pode simplesmente ignorar tudo o que eu faço pra te proteger – explodi.

\- Que droga digo eu Clint! Não basta eu ter que conviver com você se jogando na frente de mim para levar facadas tenho que ter certeza que você fara isso de novo – ela estava gritando.

\- Eu faria isso mesmo que fosse uma bala, um arpão, uma lança – me levantei de um salto – você é importante pra mim, quando vai entender isso?

\- Clint, por favor, sejamos razoáveis, se matar para me proteger não é o certo. Você ao menos parou para pensar na culpa que eu sentiria?

\- Você não tem culpa! A culpa é toda minha por te amar demais.

Tarde demais percebi o que eu tinha dito, tarde demais para catar as palavras no ar e coloca-las de volta na boca, tarde demais.

\- Estou indo embora Nat, quando precisar de mim é só chamar.

* * *

**POV Natasha Romanoff**

Ele se foi. Eu o deixei ir, ele acabou de fechar a porta e eu já me arrependo. Cedo demais eu quis que ele voltasse. Como fui estupida, como pude renegar tudo o que ele fez pra mim, por mim. Eu nunca senti isso antes, nunca senti como se pertencesse a alguém. Desde criança minha vida foi solitária e agora que eu tinha tudo, joguei fora. Eu não seria vitima da minha fraqueza agora, as minhas fraquezas nunca me impediram de cumprir minhas tarefas, não será agora que isso vai acontecer.

Levanto-me devagar, ainda meio zonza, e me dirijo ao quarto do outro lado do corredor, forcei a porta e entrei. Clint estava sentado na borda da janela olhando para a parede como se ela escondesse o sentido da vida.

\- Clint, me perdoe.

\- Que seja.

\- Você sabe da minha história, sabe dos meus bloqueios, por favor – coloquei minhas mãos ao redor do seu rosto – seja paciente comigo. Essa viagem me mudou de várias formas, mas eu ainda sou a mesma, ainda tenho uma conta no vermelho, ainda sou uma assassina. Fui criada para ser assim, nunca tive nada na vida além de treinamento e sofrimento, – o forcei a me olhar nos olhos – preciso que tenha paciência. Eu gosto muito de você, mais do que gostei de tudo na minha vida até agora. Eu sei que você viu o painel com os papeis de bombom, sei que você percebeu que estou mais receptiva a carinho hoje, mas as mudanças ainda são superficiais. Preciso que você entenda. Você pode Clint?

Ele suspirou, e por um segundo achei que tinha sido tarde demais, que eu o havia perdido, tirei minhas mãos do seu rosto e estava pronta para ir embora quando ele me puxou pelo meu braço bom e me beijou. Um beijo apressado, sem muitas demonstrações de carinho, como se ele tivesse morrendo de sede e tivesse encontrado uma fonte de agua potável. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, querendo me fundir a ele, querendo que seu calor penetrasse meu coração frio e derrubasse todas as minhas muralhas, que a sua gentileza e paciência domasse minha ira. Eu o queria só pra mim e queria agora.

Puxei sua blusa sem gentileza, rasguei-a devido à pressa, providenciaria outra depois, passei minhas unhas pelo seu abdômen e ele parou de me beijar por tempo suficiente para soltar um gemido. A temperatura do quarto tinha subido uns 30 graus desde a minha entrada, estava a ponto de ebulição. Clint me afastou dele.

\- Nat, seu braço – seus lábios estavam vermelhos e sua respiração estava ofegante, ele estava absurdamente sexy me olhando tão faminto.

\- Foda-se o meu braço Barton, se você não me jogar naquela cama agora e terminar o que começamos eu vou quebrar seu pescoço.

Aquele sorriso deveria ser ilegal, sentir minhas terminações nervosas incendiarem, Clint Barton estava me incendiando e ele iria pegar fogo também. Ele levantou e eu passei minhas pernas ao redor dos seus quadris, só então pude perceber que mesmo que eu tivesse parado uns minutos atrás nós ainda teríamos continuado. Passei a mordiscar sua orelha enquanto ele estava muito ocupado mordendo meu pescoço, mal sabia ele que eu tinha cocegas. Quando comecei a rir no seu ouvido ele parou e me jogou na cama.

\- Sua risada é a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.

A voz dele estava rouca e pausada. Foi como se algo lá dentro de mim estalasse de impaciência, eu necessitava dele dentro de mim ou eu poderia entrar em combustão espontânea ali mesmo.

O puxei pelo pescoço e grudei nossas bocas de novo, mas pelo visto ele tinha outras planos, Clint rasgou minha blusa e reteve a respiração, só agora tinha percebido que estava sem sutiã para não machucar a sutura do ombro. Meu parceiro admirou a visão por uns segundos e passou a beijar toda a extensão do meu abdômen, me deixando a beira de um colapso, quando ele já havia passado da linha do umbigo perdi a paciência. Puxei-o para cima de novo colando nossas bocas juntas, retirei seu cinto, abri o botão da sua calça e a empurrei com os pés. Com um golpe rápido inverti nossas posições e me deparei com a visão do paraíso.

Clint estava ofegante, seus olhos azuis estavam em chamas, seu torso malhado estava suado, ouso dizer que sua boxer preta estava um pouco apertada, mas isso se revolveria logo.

\- Nat, acho que você está usando roupas demais – seus dedos se enroscaram ao redor do elástico da minha calça – vamos resolver isso.

Clint puxou minha calça até o joelho, me levantei e deixei que ela escorresse até os meus pés para depois me livrar delas com um chute.

\- Melhor agora?

\- Você ainda vai me matar Tasha.

\- Mas antes vamos incendiar.

Me joguei em cima dele de novo para só depois distribuir beijos pelos seus músculos, dei atenção a todo eles e quando cheguei no objeto do meu desejo já estava mais que pronta para acabar com aquela agonia.

\- Perdemos tempo demais meu gavião, vamos por um fim nessa espera – me arrastei para cima refazendo minha trilha de beijos, coloquei suas mãos nos meus quadris e sussurrei no seu ouvido – dispa-me.

Clint enrolou os indicadores no elástico e o puxou para baixo, fiquei de pé novamente para facilitar, justo quando pretendia exibir minha nudez ele puxou meu tornozelo para que eu caísse em cima dele.

\- Você vai me causar um infarto, моя милая Наташа ("minha doce Natasha").

\- Наполни меня ("preencha-me").

Com cuidado retirei a última peça de roupa que nos separava, mas antes de nos unirmos vi a pergunta sobre proteção ser formada antes que fosse dita.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Barton, não cheguei tão longe para parar agora.

\- Como quiser, миледи ("milady").

Olhei para ele e vi tudo o que esperava encontrar, satisfeita de estar aqui com ele me abaixei lentamente buscando uma nova união, uma nova sensação. A sensação de estar ligada a ele de forma física é indescritível, e quando juntos encontramos nosso ritmo não pude me sentir mais realizada. Um homem que me amava estava me tomando como sua, estava marcando minha pele com seus lábios, fundindo meu suor com o seu. Quanto mais rápido nos juntávamos mais me sentia feita de um material efêmero e leve sendo transportado pra longe. Quando explodimos minutos depois a realidade do ato consumado me acertou.

\- Clint, o que nós fizemos? – eu ainda estava em cima dele, e ele ainda estava dentro de mim.

\- Isso, Nat, foi sexo, dos bons, diga-se de passagem. Como está seu ombro?

\- Seria presunção se dissesse que nunca estive melhor? – pude sentir seu abdômen se contrair enquanto ria – Como vai ser a nossa relação agora? – levantei a cabeça para encará-lo.

\- Eu suponho que somos um tipo especial de parceiros agora. Até te convidaria para um encontro se você não fosse atirar em mim.

\- Eu não ia atirar em você, se valesse a pena claro.

\- Quer sair comigo Romanoff?

\- Claro Barton, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei, talvez essa fosse a segunda chance que eu estive por tanto tempo esperando.

* * *

**POV Clint Barton**

Seus pés, ainda gelados, estavam enroscados com os meus, embora fosse preocupante, e me fizesse pensar que sua pressão arterial ainda estava baixa, era reconfortante. Natasha raramente se abria a alguma coisa, essa era a minha chance de fazê-la ficar comigo, para sempre. Porque no final das contas ela pode ser uma assassina profissional, mas ainda é um ser humano que merece e precisa de cuidados, e estou mais do que disposto a apagar todo o sofrimento do passado e dar a ela tudo o que ela precisa e mais. É isso que fazemos por aqueles que amamos.


End file.
